reunion
by lumanial
Summary: ash is having a reunion with some old friends & rivals
1. Chapter 1

Reunin

chapter one: the Reunion starts

Ash has disied to have a Reunion with friends and rivals he meet on his journeys many years ago. He and his girl friend he meet during he journey in the battle frontier Anabel. They've been dating for the past 5 years and their really happy, ash is the eighth frontier brain known has frontier giant. He and pikachu have been defeated once and other then that he is undefeated. Anabel and Ash are engaged to be married but frist they what to see old friend and friends of ash that anabel haven't meet yet.

"Anabel I been thinking about having a Reunion with the friends I meet over the years and I like some of them to meet you what do you think about it? Want to meet the rest of my friends? "ash asked as he wrapped his arms Anabel in a loving manner.

" I'd love to meet the rest of you friends love so you give a list of some of your friends and I will write the invitations and send the out K?" Anabel asked wanting to help him as much has possible. " No Anabel I got that. You can go call the frontier brains and them. K" ash said lovingly as he let go of Anabel to go to his office to start writing the letter to Gary, misty, Brock, oak, elm, Burch, Whitney, Morty, norm,max, may, drew, Paul, Reggy, fantina, Roarke, mayleen, Casey, nandoe, zoey, Miss senior, Tracy, Jessie, & James. While Anabel called Scott, Noland, Lucy, Greta, Spencer, Brandon, tucker.

Anabel called from the living room asking when it should be and where. Ash came out of his office thinking the after a few Minuit of thinking he interuoed her conversion with Greta he said pallet town is where they will meet one week for now and then he will show them were the Reunion will really be. After giving that info he went back to his office to get to work on writing the letters again he only had eleven more so he didn't have much. After of an hour of writing and eating supper they went to bed.

~~~~~~~ time skip~~~~~~~

This is the day of the Reunion and everyone is coming and what shocked Ash is Paul even agreed to come but it will be a blast to see everyone again. Ash and Anabel where on there way to pallet town when they heard a big explosion a went to see what had happen when someone fell in fort of them. It was Noland and his machines again." you and your toys again"Anabel said as ash, pikachu who was on his shoulder and Anabel on at his side. " I do not have toys Anabel I have master pieces and that I " he was cut of when Anabel interrupted him " no you have toy that you play with and some are really dangerous" " shes right Noland come on you can come with us where on our way to the Reunion so put you toys away and lets be off K " ash said almost like a parent to its kid. Noland slunk into the Battle factory to put his stuff away(cough: toys) and to get his Pokemon he got the letter that ash sent saying that their will be a two on two battles and he was going to be pair up with Brandon so this going." so ash how've you been heard for Anabel your undefeated exept of once that great and pikachu is looking stronger then ever." Noland said walking with ash and Anabel talking to ash while pikachu ran a had to the others they where their and to fallow him to ash. " I'm fine and pikachu is just really existed to see everyone and to have a great battle. Look their they all come I sent pikachu a head to get them all so we can go some where that I use to go has a kid" ash waved everyone to fallow him has he pulled a poke ball out through it up to call out a Pokemon that looked really old. " K you know the way hounddoom" he said to the Pokemon. " ash we never know you had a houndoom it looks really old" Brock said " and I have been traveling with you of a long time and I never seen you use that one"Brock kept on babbling on. " Thats because it be longed to my dad and I really never needed to so I kept it in my pocket for scent mantle prepos and he is the only one that really knows the way right Dave" the houndoom looked up ash and nodded the stopped and everyone looked at and old building then at ash. "Where are we ash" Gery ask ash with a rais brow. But ash was walkimg forward in to the big old building " looks like a gym and a old one at that" Scott said in his normal tone. " That because it is. It was my dads but after he died it was closed until my mom discied to give it to me when I was old eough so last year I went to here for the keys so I can have the reunion here now stop heing babies and follow me OK" ash said the last part while taking out fifteen more pokballs and thronging them and reviling some old Pokemon (dragonite, ninetails, charazard, arcinnine, flareon, blazeakin, rapadash, inferape, oddis, quasier, starrapter, onix, bebarel, leafeon, and hippowdon) they all stared at ash then at the strong Pokemon " those are you fathers Pokemon aren't they ash" oak asked remembering them all to well. " You know these Pokemon professor" " yes ash's father raised his Pokemon the same way as ash and this is his gym his father ran the gym as a gym leader and that symbol above him is the flair badge the hardest one to get I talked to his mom about it and got a picture of him" revealing a Strong man that looked a lot like ash black spike hair tall serounged by the Pokemon that is with ash and pikachu in the gym." is that ash" misty said in shock " no that is his dad but they do look a lot like eachother though" oak said with a tears runnig down his face " do you know why ash don't talk about his dad much" they shook his head " its because of the what happened to his father but your going to have to ask ash of the reunion and bet ash is thinking everyone has ran off by now" oak said as he looked a every one the a head seeing ash leaning a gingst the door frame guessing wrong. And everyone went write in.

* * *

an/ so what do you think is going to happen next


	2. Chapter 2

" come on guys lets get this reunion on the road or are you scare of a two way tag battle scary cats" Ash laughs as everyone ran at him for calling them scary cats and he ran right in to a brightly little gym with torches every where, bleacher on each wall, fire red wall with a molters on painted on the back where the gym leader would stand.

As they all came into the gym they all froze and looked around them gym in shock

this is one of the most beautiful gyms they ever seen. " This is a very beautiful gym i ever seen ash and it looks well kept for not being kept up for along time Ash." Norm said as he walked closer to Ash still in slight shock.

" Last week i up here a lot. I put hours into it to get in the condition it was when i was little and i nailed it head on! Ready for the tag battles and a called a old friend to come and be my partner" he waved his hand and a clocked figure came in the room.

" everyone meet my...dad" the clocked figure took of his hood revealing a much older figure with big muscle, a bright smile, spiky light black hair ( a/n he old so its going to be a little lighter black then ashes) everyone's mouth dropped to the floor and then a light thud was heard they looked to see Annabel had fainted to the floor.

Ash ran forward to Annabel and lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bleachers and layed her on his lap while his dad walked over to them. " So this is the girl you was telling me about a?" " Yes dad she is we will be getting married in ten month i thought it would be nice for you two to meet. What best way then in battle as you say ' the best way to meet some on then a good battle.' " Ash said quoting his fathers saying as his dad laughed and Annabel waking up to see Ash's loving face and his fathers as well.

" Come on time to battle Annabel " Ash said helping her up and off the bleachers " and you partner is greta now no gossiping you two." Ash says that to the to two of them "you almost as bad as two old lady in a beauty salon." whispering to him self.

" Annabel, Greta your up against Paul and Reegy and you guys are first up" ash taking the refuse line at the side of the battle field and everyone else on the bleachers "you four ready" they all nodded " good lets battle."

" go my friend Espon!" " go Hearonma!" " stand by for battle Electibuzz!" "Starrapter go!" they all summed their pokemon to the field and began the battle. Greta began first "hareionma arm thrust on starrapter" it was a direct hit. it was a long battle but in the end Paul and reegy won.

" hareionma and espon is unable to battle so paul and reegy wins." Ash anoused and walked over to Annabel and gave her a hug " Sorry you lost love my turn. Dad we're up to battle." ash and his father was up and got into possession and so did Brandon and Noland " You guys ready because i have a feeling this is going to be long battle so go Pikachu!" " Me to my son go leafeon!" You got that right Riehorn!" " You said it go Reggisteel!" and the battle began.

Ash made the first move against Brandon's Reggisteel with a thunderbolt and ashes dad used solarbeam against Noland Riehorn. Pikachu's hit was direct. But riehorn dogged leafeon's attack.


End file.
